Minha vida pertence à você
by Marina Jolie
Summary: POV Seiya. Songfic da música Farway, do Nickelback. Obs: contém spoillers do Prólogo do céu.


**Minha vida pertence a você**

Obs: Escrevi essa songfic depois de ver um vídeo no youtube da música Farway que mistura cenas do filme Prólogo do céu com uma apresentação da banda (Nickelback).

_**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait**__**?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
**__Esta vez, este lugar  
__Maltratado, erros  
__Tempo demais, tão tarde  
__Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
__Apenas uma chance  
__Apenas uma respiração  
__Caso reste apenas um_

Mais uma vez estou aqui, perdido e machucado, procurando por você. Mais uma vez, me desespero ao imaginar que você esteja sofrendo, ou até mesmo que possa morrer.  
Mas, por mais dificuldades que eu possa enfrentar, nunca desistirei... não antes de ver você novamente.  
Às vezes me pergunto o que me motiva a nunca desistir, apesar de todos dizerem que você nos abandonou, ou pior, quando você mesma diz que não precisa mais de nós para protegê-la. E só consigo encontrar uma resposta...

_**'cause you know,  
You know, you know  
**__**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**__Porque você sabe,  
__Você sabe, você sabe  
__Que eu te amo  
__Eu te amei o tempo todo  
__E eu sinto sua falta  
__Estive longe por muito tempo  
__Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
__E você nunca irá  
__Pararei de respirar se  
__e__u não a vir mais_

Não foi por Athena que lutei durante todo esse tempo. Não foi pela Terra. Não foi por obrigação.  
Foi por amor... foi por você!  
Mesmo na época em que isso ainda não estava claro para mim, no fundo eu sabia que precisava te salvar para que eu pudesse salvar a mim mesmo. Porque minha vida já não teria sentido sem você… Porque minha vida, Saori, pertence à você...  
Durante o tempo em que estive inconsciente e mergulhado na escuridão, eu ainda conseguia sentir sua presença, e ficava aliviado por ter você perto de mim. Não podia me comunicar, mas saber que você estava bem e cuidando de mim me dava forças para continuar vivendo.  
Agora, só tenho um objetivo: reencontrar você. Poder olhar de novo dentro de seus olhos, ver o seu sorriso tão doce, e sonhar... sonhar com o dia em que você me amará, não como uma deusa ama um cavaleiro, mas como uma mulher ama um homem...

_**One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I' won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know**__** That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**__De joelhos, eu pedirei  
__Última chance para uma última dança  
__Porque com você, eu confrontaria  
__Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
__Eu daria tudo  
__Eu daria por nós  
__Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei  
__Porque você sabe  
__você sabe, você sabe  
__Que eu te amo  
__Eu te amei o tempo todo  
__E eu sinto sua falta  
__Estive longe por muito tempo  
__Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
__E você nunca irá  
__Pararei de respirar se  
__eu não a vir mais_

Finalmente te encontro. Você está derramando seu sangue, e eu não quero que continue a se sacrificar. Ao me ver, você se aproxima. Meu coração acelera.  
No instante em que você me abraça, sinto que tudo valeu a pena. Sentir o calor do seu corpo me faz esquecer de meus ferimentos e de tudo que tive que enfrentar antes de chegar até aqui.  
Você me diz que não é mais a deusa da Terra. Mas isso não importa. Eu te amo, você sendo uma deusa ou não... e vou continuar ao seu lado em qualquer circunstância.  
Eu seria capaz de tudo por você. Tudo mesmo.  
Mas confesso: me sinto mortalmente ferido no instante em que a vejo se afastar de mim e dizer que vai me matar.  
Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, você quer me matar? Depois de eu ter salvado sua vida tantas vezes... você quer acabar com a minha?  
Estou chocado, sim. Porém, como eu já tinha dito antes, minha vida pertence a você. E não me importarei de morrer se for em suas mãos...  
Olho para você pela última vez. Pelo menos, morrerei com a mais bela das imagens diante de mim.  
Por outro lado, vou morrer sem ter confessado com todas as letras: _**Eu te amo**_ E sem nunca ter beijado seus lábios, como sonhei fazer durante todos esses anos...  
Estou sofrendo por te ver tão indiferente, como se eu não significasse nada pra você... ainda assim, estou te entregando minha vida, Saori. Na verdade, eu já entreguei há muito tempo...

De repente, tudo se apaga...

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That**__** "I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go"**_

_Tão longe  
__Estive longe por muito tempo  
__Tão longe  
__Estive longe por muito tempo  
__Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe  
__Eu queria  
__Eu queria que você ficasse  
__Porque eu precisava  
__Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
__Que "eu te amo  
__Eu te amei o tempo todo  
__E eu te perdôo  
__Por estar longe por tanto tempo  
__Então continue respirando  
__Porque eu não irei embora  
__Acredite  
__Me abrace e __nunca me deixe ir"._

Quando recobro os sentidos, estou deitado em seu colo. Sinto algumas lágrimas caindo sobre meu rosto. Você está chorando e pedindo perdão por me fazer lutar de novo. Aliviado, percebo que estou vivo e que você continua a se preocupar comigo. É tão bom estar aqui, em seus braços...  
Não quero que você se sinta culpada. Por isso, decido revelar a verdadeira razão de continuar lutando:  
"_Saori... eu não luto para atender a um pedido seu. Foi por __**você**__ que eu sempre lutei..."._

Espero por sua reação, mas fico sem saber o que você está pensando a respeito. Se entende que acabei de declarar meu amor. Gostaria de saber se você está feliz por descobrir o que eu realmente sinto por você.  
Queria tanto que você me respondesse que o sentimento é recíproco. Que você também me ama... talvez eu esteja querendo muito.  
De qualquer forma, não é possível falarmos sobre isso neste momento. Ártemis percebeu que você não me matou, e que na verdade apenas rompeu a maldição de Hades. Tenho que continuar lutando por você. Contra todos, contra os deuses, contra o mundo.

Não sei se vamos sobreviver a mais essa batalha. Não sei o que vai acontecer com nós dois. Só queria ter certeza de uma coisa: que você nunca mais me deixará. E que, aconteça o que acontecer, você e eu ficaremos juntos... mesmo que isso ainda demore muito.

**FIM**


End file.
